Cuñadito
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hanabi no soporta a Naruto por haber ignorado a su hermana por tanto tiempo. Encontró la manera perfecta para desquitarse con el.


_**[One-shot]**_

 **•** **Género:** Humor **•**

 **•** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al sensual Kishi **•**

* * *

• Cuñadito •

* * *

.

.

Mire con enojo al chico rubio que le sonreía como idiota a mi hermana. Lo detestaba tanto y no podía verlo tan cerca de mi querida hermana. Aún no concebía el cómo ese tipo era el dueño de los pensamientos de Hinata.

¡Naruto era un estúpido! ¡Él fue quien ignoró por mucho tiempo a mi querida hermana! ¿Como se le ocurre verla después de tantos años?

No me importa si mi hermana ama demasiado a ese zopenco, yo lo haré pagar por años de indiferencia.

—Como que me llamó Hanabi Hyuga — dije con determinación.

* * *

—¡Hola, Hanabi-chan!

Alce una ceja y lo mire con aburrimiento. Mi padre organizó una cena y claro que tuvo que invitar al reciente—y primer— novio de mi hermana. Lo mire de arriba abajo, fijándome que traía sus habituales ropas de misión.

—Naruto —arrastre su nombre y me hice a un lado para que pasara. Naruto agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y en ese momento deseé borrarla de su rostro, así que se me ocurrió una idea. Sonreí perversamente —¡Espasmo muscular! —grite y estiré mi pierna hacia un lado, provocando que Naruto cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo, golpeando todo su rostro en el proceso —. Lo siento, Naruto, me pasa muy seguido —reí _"nerviosamente"_ , tratando de ocultar el sonido de burla que quería salir de mis labios.

—N-no pasa nada, Hanabi-chan — sonrió adolorido mientras sobaba su nariz y se levantó del suelo para sacudir rápidamente el polvo inexistente de sus ropas.

Caminamos hasta el elegante comedor y le indiqué donde sentarse. Lo quería lo más lejos del lugar de mi onee-sama, así que lo senté al lado de ottou-sama. Sonreí perversamente y recordé sobre el frasquito que traía guardado celosamente entre las capas de mi kimono.

—Ottou-sama y Hinata-onesama tal vez tarde un poco. ¿Quieres que te sirva té?

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con su típica sonrisa.

—Claro, Hanabi-chan.

Yo asentí e hice la ceremonia del té, tal y como mi hermana me había enseñado. Sabía que no soy tan buena como ella para servir el té, pero daba mi mayor esfuerzo.

—Listo — sonreí triunfante y tomé silenciosamente el frasco —. ¡Mira, un mosquito con forma de fideo!

—¡¿Donde?!— volteó a todas partes y yo aproveché para echarle unas cuantas gotas de laxante en la taza... ¡ups! Creo que le eche un poco más de la cuenta.

—Parece que se ha ido — dije con disimulada pena —. Que lastima. ¡Bueno, prueba mi té!

Naruto dejó de buscar al mosco ficticio y aceptó con un asentimiento. Tomó la taza entre sus manos y me sonrió para después darle un sorbo. Lo vi hacer muecas para después darme una sonrisa temblorosa.

Tal vez haya arruinado el té a propósito. Reí perversamente al oírlo toser.

—De-delicioso...—mintió lo mejor que pudo, lo acepto.

Yo sonreí ampliamente.

—Si tanto te gusto mi té entonces lo haré para ti de ahora en adelante cuando vengas — mire la expresión de horror que puso e hice todo mi esfuerzo por no reír.

—Cla-claro — rió con nerviosismo.

—¿Hanabi-chan? ¿Naruto-kun?

Ambos alzamos nuestras miradas.

Era mi onee-sama, mirándonos a ambos con curiosidad. Sonreí ampliamente al verla y quise correr para abrazarla—un hábito que tengo siempre que la veo— pero cierto rubio rompió el encanto.

—¡Hinata! — Naruto se levantó de su asiento, olvidando por completo el sabor de aquel horrible té para correr hasta mi hermana y darle un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola parecer un tomate.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y lo mire con enojo.

—Na-naruto-kun...

—¡Te ves hermosa, dattebayo! —exclamó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas tostadas.

Enserio, ¿Que le viste, onee-sama?

—Joven Uzumaki, buenas noches.

Naruto se puso recto al escuchar la voz de mi padre y comenzó a actuar más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Bu-buenas noches, suegrito! —negó fuertemente con la cabeza —. ¡Digo, Hiashi-san!

Papá suspiró y asintió.

—Tomemos asiento, la cena será traída en breve.

Todos tomamos asiento y esperamos por la comida mientras que Naruto se tomaba el té que le prepare. Claro, solo lo estaba haciendo por educación, pues yo sabía que no le había gustado nada mi té.

—Dime, joven Uzumaki, ¿Como te va con tus entrenamientos como futuro Hokage de la aldea?

Giré mis ojos. Allí iba papá con sus aburridas pláticas de la aldea que no importaban en lo más mínimo, por lo menos a mí no.

Naruto pareció entusiasmado y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Muy bien! Kakashi-sensei me enseñará esta semana sobre... —calló abruptamente y puso una cara de sorpresa. Su ojo comenzó a tener un tic y llevó una de sus manos hasta su estómago —. Y-yo... ¡Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño! —se levantó abruptamente de su lugar y corrió a tropezones hasta perderse por el pasillo.

—Naruto-kun... —susurro con preocupación mi hermana.

—Que mal educado — dijo mi padre mientras comía tranquilamente.

—Ottou-san, seguro Naruto-kun está enfermo —defendió mi hermana.

—Sigue siendo un...— mi padre calló abruptamente y soltó sus palillos.

Sonreí traviesamente.

—¡Uzumaki, sal de ese baño! ¡No llegaré a tiempo al de la planta de arriba!

* * *

Desde ese día me dediqué a hacerle imposible la vida a mi _"cuñadito"_.

Puse ratones en su departamento, provocando que saliera como niña asustada y que gritara en medio de la aldea para después pedir consuelo en los brazos de mi hermana.

Puse aceite anticipadamente por donde caminaba para que cayera de nalgas al suelo.

Hice que llegara tarde a una cita con mi hermana y de paso pinte un bigote en su rostro junto a una uniceja mientras dormía. Y si, era plumón permanente.

Seguí haciéndole ese horrible té y el seguía tomándolo para causar una buena impresión en onee-sama.

Asuste a un zorrillo y lo roció con su orina a él, ocasionándole un mal olor por más de cinco días.

Hice que Sakura-san pensara que espiaba a Hinata-oneesama mientras se duchaba para que lo golpeara fuertemente. Ese golpe lo mando hasta las afueras de Konoha.

E hice que...

—Ha-hanabi...

Agache mi mirada, observando al rubio magullado y sucio arrastrándose hacia mí. Lo mire con un poco de culpa, pero al instante fue reemplazada por una carcajada.

—Parece que la jauría de perros que solté en tu departamento fue una mala idea... para ti, obviamente.

Naruto dejó caer su cabeza al suelo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó con una nube sobre su cabeza —¿Que te hice para que me des un terrible té y para que me acusaras con Sakura-chan sobre qué espío a Hinata...? ¡DIGO! — su rostro se puso rojo —¡So-solo dime porque haces esto!

Alce mis ojos al cielo y me crucé de brazos. Tal vez era momento de decirle el porqué de todas mis bromas. Tal vez así finalmente deje a mi onee-sama en paz.

—Por que no mereces a mi onee-sama. Tú la ignoraste por muchos años mientras que ella te vio desde siempre —apreté los puños —¡Ni siquiera te dignaste a darle una respuesta a su confesión por ti cuando trato de salvarte ante Pein! Realmente no la mereces, merece algo...mejor — susurre al ver tu rostro decaído e inevitablemente sentí culpa, pero igualmente no me retracté de mis palabras —Naruto...

—Se que es verdad, sé que no merezco a Hinata por ser tan ciego y desconsiderado. Pero yo la amo, de verdad lo hago —apretó la tierra que estaba debajo de él —. ¡Pero dedicaré cada día de mi vida a merecer el privilegio de estar con ella!

Abrí con sorpresa mis ojos.

—Haré lo que sea para estar con ella y si eso significa que tengo que seguir aguantando tus bromas — se levantó quejumbroso del suelo y me miró con decisión — entonces lo haré. Si tus bromas son el castigo que me merezco por haber notado a Hinata hasta ahora, entonces recibiré mi castigo con gusto.

Después de escuchar sobre el amor que Naruto le profesaba a mi hermana, no pude hacer más que sonreír y cerrar los ojos.

—Así que así serán las cosas — descruce mis brazos y comencé a caminar —. Naruto — pare mi caminar y vire un poco mi rostro para ver a Naruto sobre mi hombro —. Gracias por amar así a Hinata-oneesama — le sonreí por última vez y seguí con mi camino.

Supe que Naruto sonrió ampliamente antes de irme mientras apretaba una cajita con cierto anillo entre sus manos.

* * *

Han pasado varios años después de eso y mis bromas disminuyeron bastante hacia él, sin embargo, seguí haciéndolas de vez en cuando. Era demasiado divertido molestar a Naruto y más lo era al saber que él jamás me delataría.

Naruto sabía que su castigo por ignorar a mi hermana aun no terminaba.

Creo que me retiraré por un tiempo de hacerle bromas, pues parece que alguien va a sustituirme y está ansioso por hacerlo.

—¡BORUTO!

Alce mi vista y mire a mi sobrino corriendo risueño con unos pantalones negros en sus manos. Supe que no eran de él al ver lo grandes que eran los pantalones y también por qué...

—¡Devuélveme mis pantalones, jovencito!

Mire a mi cuñado corriendo tras mi sobrino, y eso no era todo, sino que mi cuñado corría en calzoncillos con estampados de kunais y churikens.

Reí mientras veía la cara de preocupación de mi hermana.

Bueno, sería un buen sucesor, pero aún así le daré unas buenas clases sobre bromas para su padre. Ya después seguía la pequeña Himawari y el bebé del que mi hermana aun no hablaba con mi cuñadito.

* * *

 ** _¡Fin!_**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz dia de San Valentín...! ¡Atrasado por una hora! Espero que hoy no hayan estado tan solos como yo y que hayan recibido muchos regalitos. Este pequeñito one-shot salió de la nada. Juro que lo escribí en menos de media hora, salió solito de mi cabeza. ¡Y se que tengo historias pendientes! Pero saben que cuando una historia se mete a mi cabeza tiene que salir, o de lo contrario no dejará a las demás salir. ¡Espero que les haya gustado la venganza de Hanabi! Nos leemos pronto.

 **¡AVISO!**

 **Vayan y voten en la encuesta que tengo en mi perfil. La cerrare el 16 de este mes.**

 **¡OTRO AVISO!**

 **Se hacen one-shot por pedido :3**


End file.
